lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Sawyer隊
Sawyer led a small group of survivors following Ben Linus's moving of the Island. The group survived numerous time-traveling flashes until John Locke restored the frozen wheel to its axis, stranding Sawyer's group in 1974. This group, after merging with the DHARMA Initiative in 1974 and taking on different jobs, waited for Locke's promised return to the Island , until four members of the Oceanic Six returned and joined the time-stranded survivors in their ruse. Activities on the Island Finding the Hatch speaks to Desmond. ]] After the movement of the Island, Sawyer and Juliet stood confused on the beach, unsure of what had happened. They soon met Rose and Bernard, who led them back to the beach camp, which had disappeared. Daniel soon arrived back, reuniting with Charlotte, and Miles introduced him to Sawyer. Sawyer, Juliet, Daniel, Miles, and Charlotte soon set off to find the hatch, a man made landmark that would give them some clue as to what time they were in. When questioned further by Sawyer, Daniel explained that they were unstuck in time and traveling to different periods of time on the island. After another flash, the entire group, except Daniel, returned to the beach camp, leaving Daniel to speak to Desmond. Daniel then returned to the beach camp himself. Setting up camp and Juliet flee from the flaming arrows. ]] At the beach camp, tensions were high. Daniel, upon returning late, was confronted by Sawyer and Juliet, though he managed to dodge their interrogations with an excuse. Miles left to hunt boar, returning several hours later with a freshly dead one. After a small tantrum by Neil "Frogurt" regarding their poor conditions, the survivors were attacked by flaming arrows shot by the Others, killing the majority of the survivors. The group split up and journeyed into the jungle, agreeing to meet at a nearby creek. However, Sawyer and Juliet were instead confronted by Charles Widmore, Mattingly, and Cunningham, and were soon rescued by Locke. Meeting the Others , Miles, and Charlotte speak to Richard. ]] Daniel, Miles, Charlotte, and two survivors made it to the creek, where they were captured by Ellie and several Others. They were taken to a camp run by Richard Alpert, who allowed Daniel to investigate a bomb after he admitted his love for Charlotte. Meanwhile, Widmore escaped from Locke, Sawyer, and Juliet, returning to the camp. Locke soon followed, and met with Richard while Sawyer and Juliet watched from afar. Ellie, while watching Daniel, was suddenly captured by Sawyer, who disarmed her and rescued Daniel. Another time shift occurred soon afterwards, and the survivors reunited, though Charlotte began showing severe signs of temporal displacement. After journeying back to the beach, another time flash occurred, and they found outrigger canoes at the beach shore. Attempting to use them to travel around the cape of the island to the Orchid, they were pursued by the owners of the canoe, who fired shots at them. Another time flash occurred, and Juliet began experiencing the effects of temporal displacement as well. Stopping the flashes . ]] The group then stumbled upon Jin, who had been time traveling as well, and had recently escaped from the distraught Danielle Rousseau. After two very quick flashes, Charlotte once again collapsed, with Sawyer and Juliet developing nosebleeds. A lurid Charlotte warned Jin not to let Sun return to the island because it "was death." Focused on the mission, however, Locke continued on to the Orchid with Jin, Sawyer, and Juliet, leaving Daniel alone with the incapacitated Charlotte. Traveling on to the Orchid, Locke lowered himself into a well mentioned by Charlotte, though halfway down, another flash occurred and the rope was severed, causing him to fall and break his leg. A desperate Sawyer was left above, though he realized with the help of Juliet that there was no hope of rescuing Locke. Meanwhile, Charlotte died after confiding in Daniel that she was a member of the DHARMA Initiative. Meanwhile, underground, Locke turned a frozen wheel, which shifted the Island once more in time, but also caused the flashes to stop. Joining the DHARMA Initiative ]] Upon returning to where they left Daniel, the survivors learned of Charlotte's death, and that her body had disappeared with the previous flash. Daniel, traumatized by Charlotte's death, remained incoherent, in a trance-like state, though he was able to inform the survivors that the flashes had indeed stopped. Sawyer's group soon stumbled upon Amy, a woman being harassed by two Others who had already killed her husband. Although they rescued her, Amy was suspicious of them and captured them, taking them to the barracks for questioning. There, Sawyer met Horace Goodspeed and concocted the lie that they were survivors of a boat crash. Although reluctant to let them stay, Horace agreed after Sawyer resolved a conflict with the Others. Three years later, Sawyer's group had become workers for the DHARMA Initiative, with Sawyer and Miles working in security, Juliet working as a mechanic, and Daniel working in construction. Juliet and Sawyer had entered a relationship and were living together. The morning after Juliet successfully delivered Amy's baby, Sawyer received a phone call from Jin, who had stumbled upon Jack, Kate, and Hurley, who had arrived back on the island via Ajira Airways Flight 316. Leaving Juliet in bed, Sawyer drove a DHARMA Jeep out to meet his fellow survivors, and stared in disbelief as they approached, his mission complete, his con just beginning. Return of the Oceanic Six Jack awakened in the jungle in 1977, having disappeared from Ajira Airways Flight 316 following a flash of light that overtook the plane. Hearing cries for help, he quickly ran to the waterfall where he rescued a sinking Hurley and awakened an unconscious Kate on the shore. The three were apprehended by Jin, then a security officer for DHARMA, and taken to the North Valley to meet with Sawyer. The group, separated for three long years, embrace with mingled joy and bewilderment. . ]]Sawyer quickly decided to include the newcomers in his con, by presenting them as new recruits, freshly arrived on the Galaga. Jack became a workman, Kate was assigned to the motor pool, and Hurley served as a chef at the cafeteria. Things soon began to go wrong for the group, when Sayid, who had awakened in the jungle separated from the others, was apprehended by Jin and Radzinsky, the latter of whom forced Jin to treat his friend as a Hostile. finds a possible Hostile to be Sayid.]] Sayid was imprisoned, on the pretext of having broken the truce between DHARMA and the Others; on Sawyer's direction, he preserves this misunderstanding by identifying himself as a Hostile and refusing to talk. He was later taken to Oldham, the Initiative's resident torturer, under whose coercion Sayid admitted all his knowledge of DHARMA, including the not-yet-built Swan station, and the eventual destruction of the community. Set free by a young Benjamin Linus, Sayid shot his rescuer in cold blood, and fled into the jungle. Sawyer, Juliet and Kate risked the safety of their group by bringing young Ben into Hostile territory, after Jack refused to save the boy's life. Sawyer instructed Miles to erase the security tapes that captured this activity, but he was prevented from doing so by the arrival of Horace, who instructed him to deliver a package to Pierre Chang. Miles undertook this duty with the aid of Hurley, who eventually convinced Miles to make an effort to reach out to Chang, who was in actuality Mile's father. Phil later found the tape and confronted Sawyer with it, before reporting what he had found, only to be knocked unconscious and taken prisoner by Sawyer. Detonating Jughead When Daniel Faraday returned to the Island after a long stint as a researcher at Ann Arbor, he began to put in motion a plan to try to change the history of the Island. He revealed to Pierre Chang that he was a time traveler, although Miles denied this. Daniel claims that, by doing this, he is making sure that Chang does what he is supposed to do. The entire group opperating under Sawyer's con met in his house in order to discuss their future, following Phil's imprisonment. They discussed two options: taking the sub back to the mainland, or starting from "square one" in the jungle again. Jin and Hurley both were against leaving the Island. Daniel and Miles then arrived, and Daniel states that they must find his mother, who is one of the hostiles. Jack and Kate agreed to go with them, while Sawyer, Hurley, Jin, Miles and Juliet would go to the beach and await their arrival. Before they leave, Daniel confronts a young Charlotte, admonishing her about the Island and its dangers. While obtaining firearms at the motor pool, a conflict arose between Jack, Kate and Daniel, and Radzinsky and his men. Radzinsky was shot in the arm, while Faraday was grazed in the neck. The three were eventually able to get away in a DHARMA Jeep, and escaped to the fence, where they continued on foot. Daniel then revealed his plan: to use the Others' knowledge of the bomb's whereabouts to blow up the Island, therefore stopping the entire sequence of events which led the survivors to crash on the Island in the first place. He claimed that they could do this, despite the rules of time travel he had previously elaborated on, because they, as human beings with foreknowledge and free will, were "variables". , Eloise holds her gun after shooting her son.]]However, when they arrived The Others' camp, Daniel brandished his gun and demanded to speak to Eloise, who promptly shot him in the back, wounding him fatally. He then realized that Eloise, who was a younger version of his mother, knew that this was happened before she and Widmore conspired to send him to the Island. Jack and Kate were then found by Charles Widmore, who brought them into the camp where the explained Faraday's plan to the Others. With the aid of Richard Alpert and Eloise, Jack and Kate arrive at an entrance to the Tunnels beneath a creek. Kate decides to go back, against the will of the Others, and a standoff is reached before Sayid, having survived alone in the jungle for days, shoots one of the Others and buys Kate her freedom. Joining Jack, Richard and Eloise, Sayid swims under the creek and enters the tunnels, where Jughead is hidden, and proceeds to dismantle the bomb so that they can carry its core to the Swan site. Richard then knocked out Eloise, saying that he was protecting their leader, and departed, leaving the survivors to their mission. learns the truth about the time-stranded survivors.]]Back at the Barracks, Hurley, Jin and Miles begin their escape to the beach, but not before giving up to a suspicious Pierre Chang that they are from the future. Sawyer and Juliet, having been discovered to be holding Phil captive, are questioned, and eventually agree to reveal anything the DHARMA Initiative wishes to know, in exchange for a ride off the Island in the submarine. This request is granted, but Kate, having been captured on her way back from the Others' camp, is put on the submarine with them. There she tells Sawyer of Jack's new plan, and with the help of Juliet, they escape the submarine in order to stop him. Jack and Sayid broke through a wall dividing the Tunnels from the interior of one of the houses in the Barracks, and attempt to escape, but eventually draw gunfire from the DHARMA Initiative, who recognize them. They are saved by Hurley, Jin and Miles, who drive them away from the Barracks in a DHARMA van. Soon they are met with Sawyer, Juliet and Kate. Sawyer requests a short minute with Jack, and when they cannot come to terms, they come to blows instead. Eventually Juliet breaks up the fight, saying that she has changed her mind. She cannot believe that Sawyer can be around Kate without falling for her again, and so, she reasons, if there is a risk of losing him, she would rather reset history to make sure they had never met. Sawyer is devastated at this, but agrees to help anyway. 's core into the Swan site's shaft.]]The group makes their way to the Swan construction site, where their attempts to get the bomb near the drill are met with hostility from Radzinsky and his men. Eventually the group wins the struggle, and Jack drops the bomb into the shaft where the drill is attempting to reach the pocket of energy. There is no explosion, but the drill reached the pocket and the magnetic energy's attraction to metal caused the site to unravel. A chain was wrapped arround Juliet's legs, dragging her into the shaft. While Sawyer and Kate attempted to rescue her, Juliet let go of Sawyer's hand, and fell. The fall, however, did not kill her. At the bottom, she looked around and saw the undetonated core of Jughead. Taking a stone, she struck the bomb several times. The screen suddenly went white with a loud bang, indicating that the bomb was most likely detonated. Relationships The reunion of the members of this group set in motion a number of uncertainties and anxieties regarding relationships. Juliet, who had been in a relationship with Sawyer for an unknown amount of time, grew increasingly paranoid about Kate's renewed presence in Sawyer's life. The fact that he clearly still had feelings for her did not improve matters. Jack, who had previously shown a reciprocated affection to Juliet, found his presence resented when he declared their intentions to rescue Sawyer's group. .]]Miles, who had spent a good part of his life searching for and resenting his absent father, was forced to confront the fact that he was now living in the same community as the man, whom he knew would soon be fated to die. Upon Daniel's return to the Island, he and Miles visited Pierre Chang at the Orchid, where the former revealed their nature as time travelers, and the latter's relationship to Chang as son. When Chang asked Miles if this was true, Miles denied it. .]]After Sawyer kidnapped Phil, a split occurred over whether to try to escape the DHARMA Initiative or to try to contact the Others in order to try to fix the Island's timeline. Sawyer opposed this course, but Juliet, annoyed that he had called Kate by his old pet name for her, instead gave her the code to deactivate the sonic fence, thus enabling the course of action which Sawyer had argued against. Later, when she, Kate and Sawyer attempted to stop Jack's plan of detonating the bomb, Juliet changed her mind completely and agreed to make it so that they had never met. Her lack of faith in Sawyer, perhaps caused by her parent's divorce while she was a child, thus most likely led to the very thing she had feared. en:Sawyer's group